Jatuhnya Seorang (bukan) Malaikat
by mielshen
Summary: Conan mendapati Kid jatuh di halaman belakang rumah Profesor Agasa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** **: Awal Kejutan**

 **Summary:**

Conan menemukan Kid jatuh di halaman rumah profesor

 **Notes:**

Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.  
Warning: Kaishin, percobaan kedua ngetik fanfic, jadi sangat mungkin penuh kekurangan, sudut pandang campur aduk ga jelas, maaf soal itu.

 **Chapter Text**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sekolah (dan dimulainya libur akhir minggu dari akting sebagai anak kecil - bagi Conan) berdering. Anak-anak dengan keceriaan khas milik anak-anak segera bersiap-siap untuk pulang, memberi salam pada guru, dan berlarian keluar. Hal ini, tentunya, tidak berlaku untuk dua orang anak-anak palsu yang berjalan keluar dengan normal tanpa berlarian.

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, kami duluan ya," Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta yang tidak sabar menunggu Conan dan Haibara berjalan langsung segera pergi, bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban. Sepertinya mereka masing-masing memiliki suatu rencana menyenangkan yang menanti di rumah. Mungkin tentang suatu game yang tadi mereka bicarakan dengan antusias saat jam istirahat. Khusus untuk Genta mungkin lebih karena lapar.

Nafas yang telah ditarik oleh Conan untuk menjawab Ayumi akhirnya keluar lagi hanya sebagai helaan nafas lelah khas orang tua yang selesai bekerja sepanjang minggu, yaitu akting hampir sepanjang waktu. Bahkan dalam menulis juga harus akting untuk menghasilkan tulisan dengan standar kualitas tulisan anak SD kelas 1.

"Menyenangkan bukan, menjadi anak-anak tanpa harus menghawatirkan hal-hal rumit. Seandainya saja racun yang membuat tubuh kita menjadi anak-anak juga menghilangkan ingatan kita, dan membuat kita menjadi anak-anak normal."

Kaget, dengan mata melebar, Conan langsung mengubah arah pandangan ke sisi kanan wajah Haibara. "Ha, Haibara! Itu mengerikan, gimana dengan -"

"Bercanda," dan sang gadis yang mengagetkan Conan itu pun tetap berjalan seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, sementara Conan sempat berhenti sejenak dan serasa ingin membenturkan kepala ke tiang listrik.

 _Tentu saja_ , pikir Conan, _Haibara emang gitu_. _Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal-hal diluar dugaan bahkan sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu!_ Mengatakan bahwa profesor telah mati, mengaku umurnya 84 tahun, berbicara tentang pergi jauh, bahkan tiba-tiba berbicara seakan putri dalam dongeng, daftarnya tidak akan pernah berakhir..

Tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di rumah profesor Agasa, masuk ke rumah, Haibara mengatakan salam, sementara Conan langsung berteriak memanggil profesor.

"Selamat datang, Ai-kun. Ah, Shinichi. Menginap di sini lagi?" profesor yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menyapa Conan dan berjalan menuju rak di dekat TV. Akhir-akhir ini Conan memang selalu menginap di rumah profesor setiap akhir pekan.

"Iya iya, Hakase, tentang buku yang aku titip belikan-"

"Ini, novel detektif yang kamu mau. Tadi aku sampai antri lama hanya untuk beli ini"

"Yeayy! Thank you, Hakase." Dan dengan mata berbinar, hati yang riang gembira, (untungnya tidak sampai bersenandung), namun tetap hati-hati, Conan membuka bungkus sang novel yang sangat berharga baginya, meski tidak sebanding dengan The Sign of the Four. Haibara yang melihat hal ini hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan lanjut ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan.

Malam telah larut, tapi Conan belum selesai membaca novel barunya, sehingga dia belum tidur. Dia telah memtuskan untuk begadang hingga selesai membaca seluruh isi novel, toh besok libur ini. Profesor Agasa mungkin sudah tidur. Haibara, yang aneh, entah tidur atau tidak terserah beliau. Conan hanya perlu menjaga ketenangan malam agar tidak membangunkan yang sudah tertidur, dan tidak mengganggu Haibara dan membuatnya marah seandainya dia belum tidur.

Perlahan-lahan, Conan menuju dapur. Dia hanya ingin membuat kopi, mumpung tidak ada Ran yang akan mencegah. Dan melihat sesuatu putih di luar jendela, _bukan hantu_ , tampaknya sedang terbang, _malaikat lebih tidak mungkin lagi_ , (maklum Conan sedang agak mengantuk, jadi agak melantur), dan tiba-tiba terjatuh di halaman belakang rumah.

".. !"

Setelah meletakkan mug, Conan langsung membuka pintu yang menuju halaman belakang, menemukan sosok bukan hantu dan bukan malaikat, tergeletak di antara semacam sisa reruntuhan hanglider dan ranting-ranting serta dedaunan, di bawah pohon di pojok halaman. _Ah, itu.._

"Kid! Ngapain, eh, kok bisa-" dari pengamatan singkat Conan, sepertinya KID tidak berdarah, jadi tidak tertembak. _Tapi sesuatu yang mungkin bisa tiba-tiba menjatuhkan KID yang sedang terbang di langit… oh, mungkin dia ditembak tapi pelurunya hanya mengenai rangka hanglidernya hingga patah._

"Tantei-kun..?"

"Iya ini aku, Kid… kepalamu terbentur?" _pandangannya tidak fokus.._

"Shinichi.." Kid terlihat memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"I.. Iya?" _Baru kali ini dia memanggil nama asliku.._

"I love you.." dan Kid pun kehilangan kesadaran, menginggalkan Conan yang berkedip dan ternganga..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **: Kejahilan Haibara**

 **Summary:**

Mereka mengobati Kid di sofa Profesor Agasa

 **Notes:**

Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito bukan milik penulis.  
Dan penulis sudah berupaya membaca informasi tentang benturan di kepala dan penanganannya, tapi jangan dipercaya sepenuhnya, penulis sama sekali tidak memiliki pendidikan di dunia kesehatan.  
Terakhir, review please?

 **Chapter Text**

Setelah sadar dari kekagetannya, Conan segera berlari membangunkan profesor Agasa agar dia dapat membawa Kid masuk ke rumah, kemudian pergi ke ruang laboratorium di lantai bawah mencari Haibara. Sesampainya di depan lab, pintu terbuka menunjukkan Haibara yang keluar sambil bertanya ada ribut-ribut apa.

Berdua mereka menuju ke atas, rupanya Kid sudah dibawa masuk dan ditidurkan di sofa terdekat. Sementara profesor Agasa baru kembali dari mengambil topi Kid yang sudah terjatuh dan hanglidernya yang telah hancur.

Meski monocle Kid masih terpasang, tapi mereka dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Kid, dan bahwa itu wajah aslinya, karena tampak beberapa luka yang sedikit berdarah.

Kemudian, dengan tenangnya Haibara mengatakan.. "Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu, Kudo-kun. Apa kau tau? Biasanya orang yang berjodoh memiliki wajah yang mirip."

"Eh?! Ha.. Haibara, ap, eh, ta.. tapi-" saking kagetnya Conan sampai tergagap, namun lagi-lagi..

"Bercanda," kata Haibara yang langsung memeriksa kepala Kid dengan seksama.

 _Uggh.._ Conan serasa ingin mencekik sesuatu. Setidaknya, untungnya, Haibara mengatakan itu semua tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah Conan. Padahal seandainya dia melihat, dia pasti mendapat hiburan, dan bahan untuk mengusili Conan hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Karena muka Conan yang memerah dan tampak malu. Profesor Agasa melihat, tapi dia tidak mengerti.

Meski tidak melihat, Haibara heran juga dengan 'kelambanan' Conan yang tidak biasa dan menoleh ke arahnya, "Ambilkan es batu dan kotak P3K."

Tanpa jeda, Conan langsung balik badan dan pergi melaksanakan titah Haibara, karena mungkin saja, bisa jadi, mukanya masih merah. Melihat Conan yang pergi mengambil es batu, profesor agasa berseru mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengambilkan kotak P3K-nya, yang dijawab oke oleh Conan.

Sekembalinya mereka dari mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan, Haibara kurang lebih telah selesai memeriksa Kid secara sekilas. Pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dibutuhkan alat-alat yang tidak mereka miliki, misalnya CT scan.

"Karena sampai pingsan, dia pasti mengalami gegar otak, meski mungkin bukan gegar otak yang berat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda terjadinya pendarahan di dalam otak maupun tulang kepala yang retak. Dia juga tidak mengalami kejang-kejang kan tadi? Sudah berapa lama dia pingsan?"

"Tidak, dia tidak kejang-kejang. Setelah aku temukan, dia masih sadar tapi hanya sebentar, mungkin sekitar 1-2 menit setelah jatuh. Dan.." di sini, Conan tidak begitu yakin sudah berapa lama Kid pingsan karena dia sendiri sempat syok hingga tidak sadar waktu. "..mungkin dia sudah pingsan selama… hampir 10 menit?"

"Mungkin?" Haibara menoleh ke arah Conan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin." Conan menjawab dengan yakin, meskipun jawabannya adalah kata 'mungkin' yang tidak meyakinkan.

Haibara jadi mulai curiga. "Kudo-kun, kamu… salah tingkah?"

"Hah?"

"…"

"Umm.."

"Sekarang jadi malu-malu?"

 _Duh, gawat.._ "Cepat tangani dia," Conan berkata sambil membalikkan bahu Haibara menghadap Kid.

"Iya iya, padahal tidak ada yang gawat dengan kondisinya," Haibara mulai membersihkan luka Kid, dan mengompresnya. "Meski besok setelah dia bangun, dia perlu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Biasanya setelah mengalami trauma di kepala, seseorang hanya pingsan selama 5-10 menit. Tapi karena ini sudah lewat tengah malam, mungkin dia sekalian tidur?"

"Kalau begitu, kita bawa dia ke salah satu kamar tidur?" Conan berkata, sambil agak canggung, mulai memeriksa bagian tubuh Kid yang lain, siapa tahu ada luka lain..

"Hmm… sebaiknya tidak. Sebaiknya kita tidak menggerakkan dia terlalu banyak. Mungkin gelar saja futon di sini dan memberinya selimut tebal.. Hakase, ambilkan futon dan selimut." kata Haibara sambil memberi perban di kepala Kid dan melirik ke arah Conan, sementara profesor Agasa pergi mengambil benda yang diminta Haibara. "Buka bajunya biar lebih mudah memeriksanya."

"Ugh, aku tahu. Hanya saja agak… uh.. Aku akan melakukannya setelah kau pergi. Perempuan nggak seharusnya melihat ini."

"Atau kau hanya posesif jadi tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat?" Haibara mulai bisa menebak apa yang salah dengan Conan, dan dengan sengaja menggodanya sambil menyengir.

"Posesif?" tanya Conan dengan bingung.

 _Dia belum tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya?_ , pikir Haibara. "Atau kau butuh waktu untuk menyiapkan mental sebelum membuka baju pujaan hatimu?"

"Hahhh?" dan Haibara pun melihat muka Conan yang memerah, tapi masih terlihat agak bingung.

 _Hoo, tepat sasaran. Mungkin dia memang butuh waktu tapi dia tidak mengerti dengan bagian 'pujaan hati'?_ "Detektif dan pencuri, hmm? Aku kira detektif sangat payah dalam urusan cinta. Tapi ternyata, cerita cintamu mungkin akan sangat menarik."

"Haibara, kamu ngomong apaa?!" Tidak tahan lagi, Conan akhirnya menutup seluruh mukanya dengan kedua tangan sementara Haibara tertawa jahat, sepelan mungkin, karena tidak ingin membangunkan Kid.

Profesor Agasa yang baru kembali dari mengambil futon dan selimut tentu saja heran dengan tingkah mereka berdua. "Kalian kenapa?"

Tapi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan profesor, Haibara langsung mengatakan, "Hakase, gelar futonnya di samping sofa, turunkan Kid, dan ayo pergi. Kudo-kun ingin berduaan dengan Kid." dan kembali tertawa, dengan pelan.

"Oh, ok." Profesor Agasa segera melakukannya. Sementara Conan sudah kehilangan kata-kata, dan menyembunyikan mukanya ke lengan sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **: Percakapan di Malam Hari**

 **Summary:**

Mereka saling berbicara di lantai

 **Notes:**

Aoyama Gosho adalah pemilik asli Detective Conan dan Magic Kaito.

Warning: male x male kissing (dan ini pertama kalinya mencoba menulis yang begini, maaf kalau aneh)

Chapter ini mungkin lain dari chapter sebelumnya, mungkin karena pengalaman sudah bertambah saat ngetik, atau karena suka mereka jadi jauh lebih fokus. Semoga karena itu jadi lebih baik. Tapi kalau ternyata malah makin aneh, maaf karena penulis _tidak_ menyesal wkwkwk. I had fun writing this.

 **Chapter Text**

Seperginya Profesor Agasa dan Haibara, Conan menarik kembali wajahnya dari lengan sofa, yang secara otomatis berputar ke arah Kid. Dia lalu duduk di samping Kid dan termenung, mempertimbangkan apa yang selanjutnya akan dia lakukan. Kalau dia mencoba membuka baju Kid, sangat mungkin Kid akan terbangun, itu akan menjadi momen yang sangat memalukan. Jadi jelas, pilihan itu tidak bisa dipakai. Sama sekali.

Pilihan lain itu menghindari bangunnya Kid di tengah-tengah usahanya untuk memeriksa kemungkinan luka lain hanyalah, bius Kid terlebih dahulu pakai jam tangan bius untuk memastikan Kid tidak akan bangun. Tapi hal itu terasa agak salah. Seperti pencuri yang diam-diam mengambil barang milik orang lain saat sang pemilik tidak ada. Atau pilihan lainnya lagi yaitu bangunkan Kid sejak awal sekalian, jadi semacam minta izin.

 _Tapi dia butuh istirahat,_ pikir Conan. _Kasihan dia, jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu._ Menuruti nalurinya, Conan mulai mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh poni Kid. _Hmm, tampak acak-acakan dan kasar, tapi ternyata sangat lembut._ "Huff, kembali ke permasalahan, sebelum aku memeriksanya, yang kemungkinan besar akan membangunkannya, lebih baik dia aku bius lebih dulu atau aku bangunkan dulu?" Sambil berpikir, Conan menarik tangannya untuk meletakkan jari di dagunya. Tapi tangan dengan jari yang berada di dahi Kid tetap berada di sana, dan mulai bergerak ke tulang pipi Kid.

Di sini, Conan berusaha memikirkan berbagai aspek, bahkan keuntungan dan kerugian dari setiap pilihan. Dia mengira bahwa dia sudah mempertimbangkan segalanya. Sayangnya, ada hal-hal yang dia sudah tau, tapi dia abaikan.

Misalnya, bahwa Kid adalah pencuri yang sudah sangat profesional. Meski dia suka membuat kehebohan dan keributan saat pencurian yang sebenarnya berlangsung, dia juga dapat bergerak tanpa suara sama sekali, bersembunyi, dan menyelinap ke tengah-tengah penjagaan polisi untuk mempelajari lokasi, mengetahui strategi yang digunakan oleh polisi, dan memasang perangkapnya sendiri. Untuk itu, dia menjadi cukup sensitif pada suara yang ada di sekitarnya, terutama suara detektif dan polisi, pastinya termasuk suara Conan.

Informasi lain yang terabaikan oleh Conan adalah, bahwa Kid memiliki _pokerface_ yang sangat baik, bahkan mungkin hampir atau sudah sempurna. Selain itu Kid juga memiliki kemampuan akting yang luar biasa. Dan juga informasi yang sangat, _sangat_ , penting dari Haibara. Bahwa seharusnya Kid hanya pingsan selama 5-10 menit.

Jadi, sebenarnya, Kid sudah terbangun sejak Haibara mulai usil menggoda Conan. Tapi karena terbangun dalam situasi yang tidak familiar, Kid tetap pura-pura tidur dan berusaha memahami situasi di sekitarnya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum benar-benar membuka mata. Namun, reaksi Conan terhadap perkataan Haibara, dan perkataan Haibara sendiri, memicu rasa penasaran Kid dan membuatnya tetap pura-pura tidur.

Sekarang ini, Kid benar-benar mempertimbangkan untuk membuka mata. Dia tidak ingin mengakhiri sentuhan Conan di mukanya, tapi sentuhan itu membuatnya gugup dan akting tidur yang dilakukannya juga menjadi semakin sulit. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan pura-pura tidur. Selain itu, dia tidak ingin dibius dan dilucuti dalam keadaan tidak sadar, betapa pun menariknya ide bahwa Conan akan melucutinya.

Sementara itu Conan yang membiarkan nalurinya mengambil alih pikirannya, mulai mempelajari wajah Kid, dengan mata dan jarinya. _Dia tampan_ , pikirnya. Dan jarinya mulai bergerak ke arah garis bibir Kid.. Tiba-tiba sadar, Conan langsung menarik tangannya dan memukul kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya. PLAK. "Ugh," menutup mata dan mengelus pipinya sendiri, "Fokus. Fokus! Oke.. Aku bius saja."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Tantei-kun." Dalam hati Kid, _duh keceplosan, yasudahlah_. Kid membuka mata dan tersenyum. "Dengan aku yang tidak sadar, kau bisa tanpa sengaja mengaktifkan berbagai jebakan di bajuku, misalnya gas tidur, atau lem."

Membuka mata, Conan berkata, "Oh, Kid.. sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Meringis, Kid berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat? Bajuku utuh, jadi tidak ada luka luar. Hmm… tidak ada tulang yang patah, sepertinya tidak ada yang memar, atau terkilir juga."

Sambil mengerutkan alis, menyipitkan mata, dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kid, Conan berkata dengan nada yang sangat tidak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Mengedipkan mata, Kid berkata, "Sungguh. Kenapa tidak percaya sekali padaku?" dan pura-pura sakit hati dengan berlebihan serta mengusap matanya. _Oh? Monocle-ku masih terpasang._

"Tentu saja, mana ada orang jatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu dan _menabrak pohon_ , tapi baik-baik saja kecuali gegar otak ringan, _sangat ringan_."

"Hey, aku bukan orang biasa. _Phantom thieves_ punya reflek dan kemampuan menghindar yang sangat baik, Tantei-kun, termasuk menghindar dari luka. Aku bahkan bisa mempertahankan monocle-ku tetap terpasang sampai sekarang." Dengan senyum lebar, ekspresi Kid tampak bangga sekali. "Lagipula, aku bahkan sudah sering dengan _sengaja_ jatuh dari tempat tinggi." Melihat Conan yang mengerutkan alis tidak setuju terhadap kalimatnya barusan, Kid menambahkan, "Jangan khawatir, aku punya reflek dan tulang yang lentur seperti kucing." Sambil tersenyum seperti kucing Cheshire, Kid pun menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya seperti kucing ke arah Conan, (Conan memberikan ekspresi yang _sangat_ tidak tertarik), tapi tiba-tiba berhenti. Kid mulai menarik lepas sarung tangannya dan memperhatikan tangannya.

Menghela nafas, Conan berkata, "Oke, periksa dirimu sendiri. Akan aku ambilkan baju ganti untukmu," dan pergi ke kamar tempatnya biasa tidur ketika menginap di rumah Profesor. Mengambil baju tidur Shinichi, lalu kembali ke tempat Kid berada, dia melihat Kid sudah duduk tidak memakai baju atasan dan mengenakan beberapa plester dari kotak P3K.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi bilang _phantom thieves_ bisa menghindari luka?"

Menoleh ke arah Conan sambil tersenyum lebar, Kid mengaktifkan bom asap. Setelah asap menghilang, baju tidur Shinichi di tangan Conan sudah berganti menjadi seragam Kid _plus_ monocle Kid. Tidak bisa menahan dirinya, Conan perlahan-lahan mengangkat pandangannya dan memperhatikan mata kanan Kid, _sangat memperhatikan_ , mata yang sebelumnya selalu tertutup monocle. Kenyataan bahwa Kid sedang memakai baju tidurnya sampai terabaikan.

"Oh Tantei-kun, jawabanku tadi hanyalah pengetahuan umum tentang _phantom thieves_ ," sambil nyengir Kid menambahkan, "kenyataannya aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa aku jatuh, aku bahkan tidak ingat berada di sekitar sini. Yang terakhir aku ingat adalah, aku sedang menginspeksi suatu museum.."

"Eh? Jadi… kejadian saat aku menemukanmu juga, tidak ingat?" Merasa syok, Conan tidak sengaja membuat monocle Kid di atas seragam Kid ditangannya terjatuh.

"Tidak.." Kid kaget juga melihat ekspresi Conan, mengambil monoclenya, dan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak, tidak ada." Menggelengkan kepalanya, Conan tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa kecewa Kid lupa pada perkataannya sendiri tadi di halaman belakang. Lupa bahwa tadi dia menyatakan ci.. cinta? pada Conan. Sambil menahan agar pipinya tidak memerah, meletakkan seragam Kid di meja, duduk di samping Kid, dan mengalihkan pikirannya, Conan berkata, "Aku hanya melihatmu sedang terbang dari jendela dapur Hakase, lalu tiba-tiba jatuh. Aku pikir mungkin ada yang menembakmu tapi mengenai rangka hanglidermu, karena rangkanya ada yang patah dan terasa hangat."

"Hmm.. Kalau memang begitu, itu bukan yang pertama kali terjadi. Dulu juga pernah, setelah aku mendapatkan Blue Birthday."

"Maksudmu, di luar sana ada orang yang dengan sengaja mengincar nyawamu? Dan kau tetap terbang kesana kemari dengan seragam dan sayap serba putihmu di malam hari?" Ekspresi Conan mulai tampak berbahaya.

Kid menyadarinya. "Yah," sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya, Kid berkata, "aku memang memancing mereka keluar.."

Dengan jengkel, Conan berkata tanpa berpikir, "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan dengan segala urusan Kaito Kid ini. Kau bahkan bukan Kaito Kid asli yang pertama muncul dulu."

Kid terdiam. Conan juga ikut terdiam.

"Maaf, aku… aku akan tidur, Tantei-kun. Kepalaku pusing, aku juga capek.."

"Oh, maaf… tidurlah." Dengan merasa agak bersalah, Conan menawarkan, "mau pindah ke kamar tidur? Ada kamar lain yang kosong. Kenapa juga Haibara menyarankan untuk membiarkanmu tidur di sini."

Sambil tertawa kecil, Kid berkata, "mungkin dia hanya memilih pilihan yang paling aman karena dia tidak benar-benar tahu kondisiku 100%. Hmm… aku pilih tidur di sini saja," dan langsung berbaring.

"Okay," Conan berdiri, agak canggung, berkata, "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok pagi?" sejujurnya Conan tidak ingin pergi dari sisi Kid, sedikit mengulu-ulur waktu, menunggu Kid mengutarakan persetujuannya untuk membiarkan Conan pergi.

Kid sendiri terdiam. Kid juga sebenarnya tidak ingin Conan pergi. Apalagi dengan segala tingkah laku Conan yang tidak biasa, membuatnya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Kid berkata, "Shinichi, maukah kau tidur denganku?" laku kaget sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Conan juga kaget, tapi sedikit, tidak sebesar rasa malunya. Dia merasa malu sekali mendengar Kid memanggil namanya, apalagi mendengar permintaannya, tapi sebagian besar rasa malunya adalah karena jawaban yang akan dia berikan. "Okay.." dan sekali lagi, "okay," untuk menyakinkan diri sendiri, menguatkan tekad.

Jawaban Conan membuat Kid semakin kaget dan kehilangan _pokerface_ -nya secara total, melongo dan mengatakan, "eh? Serius?"

Jawaban Kid hanya membuat Conan yang sudah gugup berat jadi kesal, "Huh, kalau tidak jadi ya sudah." Balik badan dan melangkah pergi. Tapi tangannya tertangkap oleh Kid dan membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan Kid.

"Tidak boleh, Shinichi. Tadi kan sudah setuju, kamu tidak boleh menarik kembali perkataan sendiri seperti itu." Kid tersenyum, tapi senyumnya gugup abis.

"Oh, okay.." kepala Conan sudah blank, berada di pelukan Kid seperti ini, dan hanya bisa mengulang kata yang sudah terlalu banyak dia gunakan dengan tidak kreatif. Membiarkan Kid menyelimuti mereka berdua. Bagaimana Kid bisa melakukannya dengan tetap memeluknya benar-benar di luar kemampuan analisis Conan. Hal yang sekarang mampu bertahan di kepalanya yang blank adalah jantung Kid yang berdetak sangat cepat di bawah telapak tangannya.

Sambil membelai rambut Conan, Kid mulai bertanya, "Hei, Tantei-kun?"

"Hmm..?"

"Ba-bagaimana kabar Mouri-chan? p-pacarmu?"

"Hah? Ran? Dia tidak pernah jadi pacarku, dan dia baik-baik saja." Conan mengerti juga kenapa Kid bertanya padanya seperti itu. Kid mungkin merasa khawatir. Merasa kasihan, Conan menambahkan, "aku tidak suka padanya seperti itu. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti keluargaku. Tepatnya, kakak perempuan?"

"Oh, sungguh?" Tiba-tiba merasa lebih lega, tapi tetap gugup, Kid menyentuh dagu Conan, mengarahkan pandangannya ke mata Kid, "kalau begitu… apa, kau suka padaku?" Kid sudah tidak tahu lagi _pokerface_ -nya menghilang entah kemana, dan anehnya, dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin Conan bisa benar-benar melihat kesungguhan dirinya, walau bercampur dengan kegugupan yang sangat besar dan sedikit malu.

Kini muka Conan sudah memerah, sambil terus berusaha melarikan pandangannya, dan Kid terus berusaha mengembalikan pandangannya, Conan menjawab, "Kalau ditanya suka atau tidak suka, jawabannya pasti suka. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah itu suka yang kau maksud apa bukan," dan menundukkan kepala, tapi Kid mengangkat dagunya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku bantu? Untuk mengetahui itu suka jenis apa."

"Eh?" Melihat Kid yang sangat serius, Conan menjadi semakin gugup dan berdebar, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kid. Tapi ini bukan gugup karena takut, melainkan gugup karena menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Oke? 5 detik dari sekarang, aku akan menciummu. Hentikan aku kalau kau benar-benar tidak mau. Lima.." Kid mulai berhitung mundur.

Entah kenapa, Conan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan hitungan Kid. Dia justru jadi memperhatikan ekspresi Kid, sinar mata Kid, gerakan bibir Kid, dan suaranya. Semuanya jauh lebih menarik daripada hitungan simpel yang tiba-tiba berakhir dan mendapati Kid menciumnya, di bibir.

Conan tidak bisa lagi melihat gerakan bibir Kid, tapi dia kini bisa merasakannya di bibirnya. Membuatnya tertarik untuk mengikuti gerakan bibirnya. Dengan dipandu oleh Kid, Conan mengikuti gerakan-gerakan Kid. Dia juga menggerakkan jemarinya di rambut Kid, seperti apa yang dilakukan Kid pada rambutnya. Merasakan sensasi dan keinginan untuk menjadi semakin lebih dekat, Conan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kid, dan mendesah, "Mmmh.."

Merasakan gerakan-gerakan serta suara yang dibuat oleh Shinichi, Kid semakin kehilangan kendali akan nafsunya. Sudah lama sekali, dia memanggil detektif yang mengecil ini sebagai 'Shinichi' di kepalanya, kalau tidak salah dia tadi juga sudah kelepasan dan memanggilnya Shinichi. Tidak mampu menahan dirinya lagi, dia mendesahkan nama Shinichi, dan mulai menggunakan lidahnya, menjilati bibir Shinichi, mendapati bibir itu terbuka, dan masuk lebih dalam.. Menikmati seluruh rongga mulut Shinichi, mempermainkan lidah Shinichi, membelai leher Shinichi, menikmati sensasi tangan shinichi yang terus menariknya untuk semakin mendekat..

Kid tidak perlu lagi menahannya untuk tetap di tempat dan membiarkan tangannya berkelana ke sisi tubuh dan punggung Shinichi, bergerak tanpa aturan, hingga menyelinap ke bawah baju Shinichi. Merasakan Shinichi semakin bergerak, dengan jantung yang berdebar sangat cepat, dan bernafas dengan pendek, cepat, terengah-engah. Kid sendiri tidak berada dalam kondisi yang berbeda. Dia bahkan merasakan bagian bawahnya mulai terbangun.

Akhirnya Kid terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya sebelum kondisi semakin tidak terkendali. (Tangannya masih berada di bawah baju Shinichi, tapi sudah berhenti bergerak.) Bagaimanapun juga, Shinichi masih berada dalam tubuh anak kecil. Untungnya Shinichi tidak memprotes, hanya memandangnya sambil terpana dan terengah-engah, kalau sampai protes, Kid tidak tahu apakah dia akan sanggup menahan godaan.

"Sekarang sudah jelaskan? Suka yang kau miliki adalah suka jenis apa?" Melihat Shinichi mengangguk malu-malu membuatnya tersenyum lebar dan menggerakkan tangannya lagi, mengelus punggung Shinichi.

"Kid…"

"Kaito."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Kaito. Itu nama asliku. Kuroba Kaito."

"Oh.." Melihat Shinichi mencoba mengucapkan namanya, "Kaito.." dan melihat wajah Shinichi yang, entah kenapa, terlihat semakin terpana, membuat Kaito ingin menciumnya lagi, dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Mencium Shinichi lagi, tapi hanya sebentar, melepaskan ciumannya, dan menghadiahi Shinichi dengan senyuman malaikat. Shinichi yang semakin malu lalu menyembunyikan mukanya ke dada Kaito. Tidak lama kemudian, Shinichi mendongakkan kepala.

"Hey, namamu benar-benar Kaito?"

"Iya, ayahku lucukan, memberi nama begitu."

"Biar aku tebak.. kalau begitu, ayahmu adalah Kaito Kid yang pertama?"

Kaito hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu ibumu adalah _Phantom Lady_?"

Kaito mengangguk dengan senyum Cheshire.

"Wow.. apa kau punya saudara?"

Kali ini Kaito menggeleng dan menjawab, "Aku anak satu-satunya."

"Keluargamu semuanya _phantom thief_ ,"

Tersenyum geli, Kaito menjawab, "Tapi itu tidak akan lama, Shinichi. Aku harap, sebagai detektif, kamu akan masuk ke dalam silsilah keluargaku bersamaku."

"Maksudmu, menikah?"

"Tentu, kalau kamu mau, aku tidak ingin begini selamanya. Ceritakan semua masalahmu, aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Kembalilah ke tubuh aslimu, dan aku akan menikahimu," kata Kaito, lalu mengecup dahi Shinichi penuh kasih sayang.

Shinichi tampak tertegun, dan dengan hati-hati mengatakan, "A-aku mau, tapi.. kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke tubuhku semula?"

"Aku akan tetap di sisimu dan menemanimu hingga tumbuh dewasa lagi dan meresmikan hubungan kita."

Tersenyum kecil, Shinichi mengatakan, "Terima kasih, Kaito," dan dengan gugup mencoba mengecup Kaito, membuat Kaito berkedip, tersenyum lebar, dan mengecup Shinichi kembali.

"Hehehe.. Aku senang sekali tertembak dan jatuh di sini," Kaito tertawa bahagia, tapi kalimatnya membuat Shinichi-nya jadi bangun dengan kesal.

"Hei, tentang orang yang menembakmu-"

Masih dengan senyum lebar, Kaito menjawab, "Akan aku ceritakan. Pasti. Tentang semuanya tanpa terkecuali. Tapi sekarang, mari tidur?"

"Huff, baiklah."

Kaito mendapati Shinichi-nya kembali ke pelukannya dengan kemauan sendiri. Setelah memperbaiki posisi selimut, mereka pun tidur berpelukan, untuk esok paginya ditemukan oleh Haibara dan HP-nya dengan kamera yang telah memotret beberapa kali.

* * *

OMAKE

"Jii-chaan," Kaito berteriak sambil berjalan ke arah Jii. "Coba lihat punggungku? Rasanya sakit, mungkin ada yang memar. Dan bahuku juga sepertinya terkilir. Sakit sekali."

"Ah, Botchama.." dengan ragu-ragu, Jii menambahkan, "kalau sakit, kenapa malah senyum-senyum tampak bahagia?"

Tapi pertanyaannya hanya membuat muka Kaito semakin berseri-seri.

Di sisi lain, Conan sama sekali tidak sebahagia Kaito.

Tentu, dia senang dengan adanya kejadian di malam itu. Tapi, kejadian itu membuat arti Kid ( _bukan Kid, tapi Kaito_ , Conan mengingatkan diri sendiri), menjadi tiba-tiba begitu penting. Conan menjadi ingin selalu berada di dekatnya. Tapi, dia hanya bisa menemuinya saat Kaito Kid beraksi, karena dia tidak memiliki cara untuk menghubunginya sama sekali. Dan Kaito Kid biasanya muncul kurang lebih sebulan sekali saat sedang rajin. Memikirkan hal ini membuat Conan menjadi semakin sedih. Menyesal tidak terpikir untuk bertukar no HP dengan Kaito sebelum dia pergi.

Tiba-tiba HP-nya bergetar, HP Kudo Shinichi, menandakan adanya sms masuk. Setelah membukanya, Conan kaget sekali karena nama pengirim sms tersebut adalah 'My Beloved, Kaito'. _Sejak kapan dia memasukkan no HP-nya ke sini? Bagaimana juga dia bisa membuka sandinya? Dan.. nama apa ini.._

Conan mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba jungkir balik dengan riang gembira, dan mencoba menghentikan senyumnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, (karena ada Ran dan paman Kogoro, meski tidak sedang memperhatikannya, mungkin) tapi gagal, akhirnya tidak peduli, dan langsung membukanya.

 _Kaito: I miss u 3_

 _Shinichi: bukannya kemarin baru ketemu?_

 _Kaito: ew jahat, dingin pula, padahal malam itu Shinichi sangat hot_

Conan yang sedang minum jadi kesedak, membalas sms,

 _Shinichi: miss u too 3_

menutup HP, mengantunginya, dan segera berangkat sekolah (tanpa sengaja meninggalkan Ran, dan lupa pamit juga).


End file.
